


When The Stars Are All We Share

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, Dean Needs A Hug, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester A+ parenting, Sam goes to College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean gets pulled out of Hell as a teenager. Later, Dean calls on Cas for comfort on the night Sam leaves for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Stars Are All We Share

Dean sighed, his converse clad feet hanging off the side of the dock just inches from the murky water. He shivered in the night wind and wrapped his leather jacket around him closer. Closing his eyes and breathing in he felt the tears prick the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill out like secrets written in a diary. 

“Cas, I don’t know if you’re listening. If… if you’re even there. But if you are I’d really appreciate it if you’d… pop in or whatever it is you do. Please?” Dean held his hands out to the sky in the hopes that the Angel that claimed Dean as his would visit. It was weird sometimes for Dean to be so attached to a man that didn’t live on Earth and only came periodically. But he saved Dean from Hell after he’d sold his soul for his brother to come out of his appendectomy alive and after that Dean owed him more than just his life. 

He heard wings flapping and the quick sharp burst of frigid air was over him as a teenager his age, wearing a trench coat over a suit with a tie as blue as his eyes, sat next to him. 

“Dean what is it that you require assistance?” Cas asked in his robotic voice. Dean had learned that the Angel’s cadance had little to do with how much compassion he had to share. 

“Does God have a plan?” Dean asked, clearing his throat and training his gaze on the midnight water in front of him. The moonlight on the waves mesmerized him the space between his question and Cas’ tentative answer. 

“All that occurs has a reason on Earth and in Heaven if that’s what you’re asking. However, I sense that your question has a deeper meaning,” Cas turned his head to look at Dean, his green eyes looked like Pine trees under the dim lighting. He was fingering his amulet around his fingers, wrapping the leather over three fingers, unraveling and rewrapping over and over and over again. 

“I just can’t understand how, if God has a plan he could wish this much pain on anyone. How he can take a family and rip it apart from inside out. How could he do that, the bastard!” Dean gritted his teeth and threw the amulet across the pond. His eyes widened in disbelief and Cas noted that he stared at his hands as if they had betrayed him. “Great, Dean, you’re such a fucking screw up, throw away the only thing you have left of your brother,” Dean mumbled under his breath and ducked his head in his hands. 

“You’re not a screw up Dean,” Cas comforted. Pulling off his shoes, tie and trench coat Cas dived into the pond, grabbing the amulet from the bottom of the pond. 

“Here,” Cas dropped the soaked necklace next to Dean as he put his clothing back on and pushed back his hair. 

“Thanks.” Dean’s voice lacked enthusiasm and Cas felt his chest ache. Where was his Dean? The one that had will power and love to spare. When did he become so broken? He’d have to converse with his brothers up in heaven about Sam Winchester and what his plan was but for now he had a human on his hands that needed comforting. 

“And Dean?” Cas waited for Dean to finally look at him, “ Sam’ll come back,”

Just those 3 words entangled in a white lie and Dean lit up a bit. Cas winced a little, hoping they came true. 

“Really?” There was so much potential hope in those words and Cas felt himself sealing the lie. If he had to intervene later so be it. 

“Really,” He wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him to his chest, both silently watching the pond in the soft blue moonlight. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I hoped you liked it. I'd really appreciate it if you left kudos/comments, I really appreciate the feedback. Thank you!


End file.
